


老有所依

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	老有所依

1  
冬天再来时，Sam陪Dean去复诊。  
Dean讨厌医院，与其说陪，还是押符合实际。  
诊台后面，两个年轻护士脑袋靠一起，小声说脾气这么糟的男人能有个乖巧儿子真不容易。Sam听在耳里，想到Dean听见的反应，嘴角悄悄咧到耳根。  
笑容明目张胆，Dean很好奇，拿手肘捅他肚子，催他分享。事关生死，Sam当然不可能揭晓。他不肯分享，又灵巧躲过了手肘，Dean就有点生气，趁Sam不注意把果酱抹到他裤子上。  
“嘿！”Sam跳起来，张牙舞爪像被吵醒的家猫。  
“冷静点小老虎，现在看起来爷们儿多了。”Dean心情好了，嘴角翘得很得意，完全没去想洗裤子的苦差最后要落谁头上。  
几年折腾下来，Dean的耳膜早就放弃拼搏，干脆跟主人一样懒散，不擅长伸开触须吮吸低言细语。不像Sam，连冬夜落在窗上的蛾子都能把他吓醒，跳下床就找枪，尽管他们住的地方根本不需要这东西。  
邻居们都把它们列为高危品，只有他们俩跟街角的老头一样顽固。  
老头是从天启里活下来的，天使交战时他才九岁。镇上的人都说他是疯子，成天浸在酒杯里，醉了就说天使跟恶魔毁了他的家，枪杆握在手里不肯放。  
和平盛世，哪里来的恶魔，哪里需要天使。  
幸运的是，老头听不清这些议论，跟Dean一样。  
这也很好，这些年过去，世界上最多的声音依然是噪音、自我吹嘘的垃圾话、填补空白的没营养言语，听多了只会加剧中年危机。  
该到中年了。他悄悄扳着手指数了数。Sam•什么都知道•Winchester在一旁看着，并且补刀：“该有六十啦，老家伙。”  
Dean晃晃拳头要擂他，Sam怀里抱着一堆药，连忙高举双手表示休战。  
种种原因，Dean没想过六十岁时的模样。  
四岁前他考虑过遥远的三十岁。他会脱下帅气的消防制服回家，上过杂志封面的妻子会捧出一盘冒着香气的苹果派。那时他觉得三十岁理应什么都有，尽管三十岁遥不可及。  
Mary出事后，他有时会在负重跑或射靶间隙想起这个梦想，知道这回是真的遥不可及。  
第一回从狼人爪子下逃出来时他就喘着气想，他们很可能连父亲的年纪都活不到。既然三十都缥缈无望，更别提四十五十六十。  
真的有猎人能活到六十岁吗？Dean想象了一下步履蹒跚的男人解开衣服，花白头发下没有一块皮肤完好，不禁打了个哆嗦。  
那时Dean还不懂，如果一个猎人遍体鳞伤，那么看不见的伤疤肯定比看得见的多。他只是不愿带着浑身疤痕活着，也想不出离不开止痛片和酒精却还坚持赖活的意义。既然死亡是猎人生命的一部分，人就应该适时死去，这才叫死得其所不留遗憾。  
伤口会痊愈，疾病会恶化，唯有死亡是空洞。死去的除了死，再没有别的状态。  
Dean没想过下辈子。  
没人想过。无论歌里怎么唱，毒誓怎么发，能好好过完这辈子已经很不容易，真要考虑下辈子估计有一大半都不太想做人。况且身后事可不是自己能决定的，不然死亡听起来也不会那么可怕。  
这是个关键。  
世上可没有开往下辈子的直通车，就算有，也得在死亡驿站上歇一会儿。  
毫发无损的Dean显然跳过了这一环，就这么一头栽进下辈子。或许因为他事先把地狱券都兑换完了，你知道的，就像提前预支完所有假期，接下来只好昼夜不停地工作并且永远失去了抱怨的权利。  
于是意识到今生和来世无缝对接时，Dean抱着脑袋开始计算从前死去的次数，苦恼地思考几个世纪之后他和Sam才能真正解脱。  
对，跳过死亡的可不止他，幸运或不幸，有Sam的陪伴，他并不孤独。  
还能怎么办呢。听听天堂地狱的流言蜚语，谁不知道Winchester家的兄弟到哪儿都黏在一起。天使恶魔们的原话是假如让他们俩分开准会再来一场天启，他们就是有让超自然生物都不安生的能力，九万英尺上有敢飞的六尺之下有敢爬的就是没有敢拆他俩的。  
Sam对此没有意见。  
就算有意见他也提不出来。而Dean从那张四个月大的脸上也看不出任何强烈情绪，除了最简单的生理需求，情绪在他的脸上不起作用。  
时间也不起作用。  
Dean过了整整三天才适应现状。适应Sam回到一万个梦境里的角色，回到世界整个捣毁又万物生长之前，回到还不知烦恼为何物而Dean最大的烦恼只是John和Mary的战争之前。而Dean发现怀里抱着婴儿第一时间却没有跳起来的唯一缘由，只是因为太老了，挪一下就老化作响的关节阻止了任何大动作。  
也不稀奇。八成人都想穿越到过去当个未卜先知的大英雄，但没有人知道回到过去还能不能顺利地当个人。现在时间错乱，Dean老得没法从床上站起来，而Sam除了醒和睡不操心任何事。  
“我们在哪儿，兄弟？”Dean听见锈迹斑斑的声音钻出喉咙。  
Sam翻了翻白眼。于是Dean笑起来，听见耳朵里流淌的河。  
七十岁。他肯定地点点头，差点摇坏颈椎。  
是的，Dean倒退生长，每天都变得更无坚不摧，而Sam像头发育过快的猛兽。这跟从前倒没什么区别。  
但刚开始，他们可没接受得这么顺利。  
七十岁的Dean尝试站起来找到他们直接跳到下一季的原因。  
尝试。  
弯腿的瞬间他依稀听见腰后两根骨头碰撞。随之而来的疼痛与麻木总会在即将离开座椅时让他像个带弹簧的玩偶回到原位。  
“我只是还没适应！”几经失败后他看见Sam的眼神，写满了“算了吧兄弟”。就像每次他出剪刀，就像他被热辣的酒吧女郎拒绝，就像他装亲切却被受害人家属拒之门外，就像他试图忘记父亲的牺牲母亲的得而复失。  
Dean还想说话，但咳嗽来得更快。恢复呼吸时他的腰都直不起来，感觉肺掉出来一半。于是Dean放弃，晃着怀里的小不点：“Sammy，我的Sammy。万一下一秒我就老死了，你该怎么办？”  
Sam抿起嘴忍了一会儿，直到泪珠大颗大颗滚下面颊。  
变成此后三十年Dean的笑料。

2  
所幸第二天他们都活着。  
Dean在晨光里动了动手指，高兴地发现第二根近指关节能卷曲了。  
Sammy，我的Sammy。他大声惊叹。就好像这一切是因为Sam用了什么黑暗力量似的。  
Sam睁大眼睛，努力挤出一个婴儿能表示的最大限度的微笑。  
就像命运真的重新偏向他们，天启结束都没让人如此快乐。

3  
让Sam烦恼的是，之后每一天，Dean都捏起胳膊上发皱的皮，问他是不是比昨天更帅气了。  
然后掐着他的脸袋逼他点头。  
不然就没有牛奶燕麦粥。

4  
“你知道燕麦是马的饲料吗？”Dean皱起额头。  
“燕麦能让人强壮。”已经上中学的Sam用勺子指着Dean，“汉堡迟早会毁了你的胃。”  
Dean掀起上衣拍拍肚子，满脸自豪：“我什么都不做就能强壮。羡慕去吧小不点。”  
他一天比一天更年轻，力量从碰触的墙壁、地面、树叶与夜里的风一点点汇聚到身上，如河流汇入海洋，是真的重生。Sam也是。他们无魔可猎，这回Sam能得到想要的生活。  
Dean隔着窗户看Sam背上越来越远的书包。他们想过找这一切改变的根源，但Dean放弃了。  
他的Sam。  
这是他欠Sam的。

5  
“你有没有想过关门？”  
Dean看着Sam。  
Sam看着Dean。  
Dean看着Sam而且瞪大了眼。房门大开，他甚至够不到门把。而他不要脸的弟弟正满脸无辜坐在正对着门的椅子上。  
Sam看着Dean而且没想过穿好裤子。  
“我收拾屋子捡到的。”Sam理直气壮伸出手。  
Dean完全不想接。

6  
发现有人拿自己以前的照片打飞机无论哪个年代都很诡异。  
是的他们上辈子刚在一起那几年，或者十几年，都疯狂得令人发指。  
任何寻常爱意都抵不过随时可能失去对方的恐惧，于是每次做爱都像场战争。他们在森林尽头接吻，背后布满树枝划痕。Impala车前盖有Dean熟悉的弧度，Sam的手臂熟悉Dean大腿的温度，从黄昏的墓地到深夜的床单，他们总没亲完。每回Dean给Sam上药，都能在野兽抓痕中找到自己的，而Sam总有本事在两人缓过劲来以后多添几道，直到Dean分不清被哪个抓住更惨，野兽还是弟弟。  
即使把所有能想到的都尝试了个遍，他们仍恨不得把自己嵌进对方身体里，仿佛一有机会就紧紧相吸的磁铁。  
Sam不再掩饰眼里的光，Dean有时会感到陌生。求不得太久，梦想成真时反而犹如幻梦，随时会醒。Sam在压抑一些东西，却从不诉诸于口，最后总在Dean身上打主意。尽管把Sam踹下床好几回，Dean还是清楚知道，他们只是狂热相爱，只是见惯了身边人逐个离开，不相信自己运气够好能让对方破例。  
直到他们真的因为天启决裂。再重逢时两人心里都有了坎，也不再年轻如往昔。Dean从身到心都覆满疲惫的霾。  
但那不代表他对Sam没有性趣。  
Dean瞪着脱下道德遮羞布的Sam。  
“怎么？难道直接对着你打更好？”Sam梗起脖子，脸都不红一下。  
叛逆期的小子真难搞。  
“你对着我这张脸也能打吗？”我老得能当你爸。Dean咽下后半句。  
Sam没说话，一瞬不瞬的眼神让Dean发毛。  
“我能等。”半晌后他悠悠开口。  
……这混小子。  
叛逆期到底还有多久。

7  
安定还是痴人说梦。  
对Sam容易，但Dean不可能瞒得住。  
Sam在他背上行囊逃跑的第一个街区截住了他，气势汹汹，龇牙咧嘴。  
“你又要离开我。”  
眼看Sam眼圈都红了，Dean心里有块地方忽然很疼，像被棍子迎面抽了。  
“我只是去个没人认识的地方。”他如实回答。  
“带上我。”  
“我是被诅咒的，Sam。等解决掉那个下咒的女巫婊子，我就回来。”跟你一起变老，或者再也不见你，不牵连你。Dean拉紧背包。  
“我也一样。”Sam握紧他的肩膀。  
“那怎么能一样？”他弟弟是不是傻，诅咒和恩赐都分不清。  
“那怎么就不一样？”  
Dean愣住。过了一会儿狠心用力推开Sam。少年扑上来，又被推开。反复几回，两人都气喘吁吁，满身泥泞。  
Sam这回用上了两只手，双脚死死抵住地面，被Dean拖着走：“如果你不带我走，明天我就退学，追到地狱也要把你找回来。”  
风烈，刮得人耳根疼。  
追到天堂，挖到地狱，以命换命，谁都不许独活。Sam这么说过，也这么做到过。换做是Dean，也同样会这么做。  
Dean停下，叹了口气。  
Sam。  
他的Sam。  
这是他欠他的。

8  
刚开始是定期搬家，后来改成旅行。  
这些年他们经常忘记身在何处，有时醒来都不大能认清自己的脸。  
有一个秋日午后Dean从科罗拉多醒来，肩膀上是Sam的齿痕，而后者不知去向。等他心急火燎下车时，发现Sam背对着他站在树林前。他们刚在车上来了一场疯狂至极的情事，现在Sam呼吸的频率却让Dean心慌。  
“你还好吗，Sam？”  
“你看，Dean。”Sam没转身，慢慢举起双手。  
一阵秋风自南向北席卷，明黄枝叶纷纷涌起浪潮。  
“看什么？”Dean问。  
Sam倏忽转身，鼓起腮帮有点生气。Dean不明所以，但觉得还是该象征性安慰一下。于是说：“刚才风太大了我可能没听清你……”  
更猛烈的风摇山撼海，鸟雀自林海中惊叫飞出，落叶哗啦啦落了一地。  
于是Dean懂了。  
“怎么回事？”恐惧摄住他的心脏，但很快他想起早年时Sam的那些征兆，“你又能？”  
更多黄叶飘落。  
“等等，别引起别人注意。”Dean掐住弟弟手腕。他不怕跟Sam在一万个人面前接吻拥抱，他不怕从他嘴里尝到危险和疯狂，但害怕有任何一个人看到Sam的“异能”。  
Sam垂眼，视线安静地落在哥哥身上：“这是礼物。你说过想看雪，但冬天还没到。”  
Dean自下而上凝视他年轻的Sam。  
他的Sam。  
黄叶缓缓飘落如雨幕，Dean跑进林里，在踏入叶丛的瞬间感到落叶的瀑布。于是他伸开双臂奋力奔跑，秋日气味覆在他身上，Dean仰面笑起来，底特律的雪在他心上融化。

9  
Dean做了个梦。  
梦见许多年前。  
梦见刚满三岁，Sam和他人格独立的尾巴就能轻易厌倦任何事，除了搞乱房间。而Dean不得不在他发了疯一样乱甩尾巴时阻止。当他说“乱甩”，各种意义上都是真的。你绝对想不到Sam扯下自己的尾巴扔到房间另一头的情景。那一刻Dean发誓他的心脏短暂死去了至少两秒。  
接着一匹无主马踏碎九月荒原。棕马头顶套盔，背上负鞍，自北向南疾驰而来，马蹄割碎了秋叶铺就的毛毯，黢黑地面裸露在微寒夜里。  
突如其来的风卷走桌上的纸张。Dean连忙跪在地上收拾，把两个人的作业一张张分开。Sam睡得很沉，安分地躺在床单左侧，搭在胸膛的双手起伏如海浪。Dean最后一次望向床头时，金色的微尘正悠悠笼罩着Sam。  
平静充满了Dean的心脏。他回头再次找寻那匹家兽，却发现窗外悬挂的群星正渐渐飘落。他诧异，跑到窗边揉了揉眼睛，这才看清坠落的并不是星星，而是提前降临的雪。  
Dean知道，后来他常常想到这个深夜，冰渣中有黑色泥土随马蹄溅起，穿过年岁的尘落在他肩上，林原的尽头正被白雪覆盖。奔马仰起头嘶鸣时脑门上凝着圆钝水痕，淡金碎光缀于其间。当时的Dean并没意识到它不是寻常棕马，而是古书上才会出现的兽类。  
独角兽不该配鞍，全副武装的棕马不该失主，亚利桑那的荒地不该拥有九月雪。  
奇异诡谲的夜晚满是征兆，而Dean漏掉了所有提醒。  
如果他没被引开，如果回头看一眼。  
等他被一道足以惊醒全镇的光亮吸引转身时，才发现小小的、睡眼朦胧的Sam站在床头，右手直直向前伸。白光褪去，恶魔倒下。而John正站在门口。  
Dean惊醒。  
Sam正大声呼喊他。  
他们暂居的湖边小屋门口挤满了影影绰绰的幻形，Sam站在床头，右手直直向前伸。  
Dean揉揉眼睛，白光闪现。  
他感觉被Sam从地上扶起，恍惚间又像一场大梦。  
“怎么回事？”  
Sam摇头：“我有不好的感觉。我们大概又有活干了。”  
就像John发现了Sam的异能。就像你以为万事顺利时总有下一个坎等着你。  
你永远估不到命运的下限。

10  
怪物卷土重来。  
而和平多年的世界已经失去了抵抗力。  
这些年Dean变得越来越小，轻得扛不起猎枪，而Sam似乎也在某个节点停止生长。他们曾想过寻找解除办法，但都在更要紧的威胁面前妥协。  
人类不堪一击，指望重新建立反抗军已经来不及。所幸他们发现了地狱大门，费了些力气用colt上锁，至少不会有更多的怪物出来乱跑了。  
剩下的就是大扫除。  
不用说两人都默契地发现，每次Sam使用黑暗力量消除怪物以后，就会比先前逆生长了些。第一回是在重灾区，Sam从三十岁直接回到二十五岁的身量。刚开始他们以为是错觉，直到有一次两败俱伤，两人躲进山洞暂时休息，二十出头的少年醒来发现连胡子都没了。  
“不许笑。”少年恶狠狠地吼，嗓音清脆。  
Dean一点都笑不出来。  
“听着，你再也不许用那些见鬼的力量了。从今天开始，只可以用这个。”他扔过匕首，又颤颤巍巍背起猎枪。  
“我已经一辈子没感到力量了，重新出现就有道理。是上帝指派我去消除它们……”  
“那就让上帝见鬼去！”Dean打断了Sam的自我说服，“我们有武器，你是我弟弟，是猎人，不是谁的武器。这件事就这么定了。”  
谁能违背Dean呢。

11  
除了Sam和他的大义。  
他们在维斯伐镇被包围。  
踏进小镇的第一天Dean就感觉不舒服，即使维斯伐是最后的灾区。这里的人世世代代做着同样的食物，踩着前人的脚印走路，过着跟别人一样的生活。他们从不做不一样的事，也从不去想为什么。他们只知道如果不这么做，成百双眼睛会记下你的罪证，千万只拳头会落在你肚子上，让它像腐烂的水果一样胀开破裂。  
这个小镇不值得被拯救。  
他们活在一方恐惧为墙的围栏里，过着平淡无味又“知足常乐”的生活。没人能期待十年后事情会变好，即使全世界都被外星人占领，他们还是会一成不变，吃世代沿袭的食谱，用早就该换掉的雨伞，时间在这里不起作用。  
一定是被告发了。  
一定是消灭小喽啰的那天，这些可恶的人看见了Sam的翅膀。  
可那又如何。Sam是他的血脉，他唯一能肆意捉弄的对象，是他的弟弟。没错Sam的背脊从小就生出了骨节和羽毛，这跟John、跟Dean都不一样，而且随着每次魔力使用都会长得更显眼。但如果弟弟长出了翅膀，那整个地球的人都该长翅膀。没有如期长出来，他们就该反省自己的错。就算全世界只有Sam能长翅膀，那也只能说明他特别。好的那种。Dean应该偏袒他，所有人都应该偏袒家人。  
在怪物残余组织向全世界发布悬赏通告时，他们就该想到这一天。人类竟然向吞噬他们的怪物告发同类，这种事三十年都没新鲜过。  
当Dean从昏迷中醒来，Sam正担忧地推着他的脸。  
Dean眨眨眼，感到汗珠刺痛眼角。怪物暂时退去，也许只是在找余下所有残余兵力。只要再坚持一阵。只要再一阵。他忽然翻身爬起，发现弟弟已经变成连坐都不会的婴孩，正趴在地上嗷嗷叫。那双茶绿眼睛水汪汪地盯着他，好像随时要叫出De。  
他好像看过这样的Sam好几次。  
他们好像已经在一起好几辈子。  
他好像做了个太漫长的梦，现在都还没醒。  
Sammy，他的Sammy。  
他们生来就注定好了成为武器。而现在，一切和尊严无关，和值不值得拯救无关。如果他们注定要牺牲，那就活得像个英雄，死得像个猎人。  
云雾骤散，日光万丈。屋外此起彼伏是杀戮与血腥，暴怒的怪物大肆屠杀镇民，却都目标统一直冲向他们俩的小屋。  
Sam停下毫无意义的啊呜，只是朝门口伸出胖嘟嘟的小手，对他点了点头。  
那就这样吧。  
他不怕。  
就算明天草木不再生长，日光停止流动，就算心和命都被漫长如昼的黑暗拦路劫走，就算万物一同消失，世界陷入死寂，人间从此地狱。就算世界从此不再需要猎人。  
他不怕，什么都不怕。  
只要他们在一起，人间无所谓人间，地狱也不是地狱。  
只要在一起。  
男孩拿起枪，抱起更小的男孩，一步步、一步步向前走，握紧门把，打开。  
烈阳如血。

END


End file.
